Moon Moon
Ahem. Allow me to start out by introducing myself. I am a 16 year old female who is' very interested in writing. Also, I have a wide collection of fantasy stories, but one, Saga of a Lost Hunter, is loosely based on a real experience I had Moon Moon: Eater of Frogs 'One day, after a long day of hard work and enduring my alcoholic mom's shenanigans, I decided to sit down in front of my computer. I was going to play a brand new game together with three friends that I had met by randomly encountering them on a chat application, but I did not get any response from one of them. In fact, I think he wasn't really interested in it. So in a sad mood, I decided to sit down on my bed and write in my diary. That, for your information, is secret and will not have anything from it revealed soon. After doing that, I continued writing but in a very different fashion. Perhaps you haven't quite gotten it yet, but I meant by that that I continued working on my novel, Complacency of the Learned. However, I kept writing as the night continued. And the moment that midnight started, I was terrified 'I had no idea why. But suddenly, I was just plainly scared out of my mind. A storm began. I blinked twice to ensure that I wasn't just seeing things, but even after that the storm continued. I put my writing supplies down and looked out of the window. The forest was luckily enough not very damaged, but looking down I saw a pack of wolves. However, one of them was jumping excitedly while the others were calmly waiting. As I looked and listened, I could hear voices. For your convenience I will place their dialogue below ''IM GONNA DO IT!!! IM GUNNA GET THE THING!!!' ''Oh shit, who brought fucking Moon Moon along?' ''IM GONNA GET IT JUST WATCH ME U GUISE' ''Moon Moon, calm down.' 'The hyperactive wolf, which was apparently called Moon Moon, ran off towards my house. Specifically, the front door. He started running and crashing into it, after which he just walked back and repeated the process ''Moon Moon, get back here!' 'The wolf stayed disobedient and of course, stupid. But after the seventy-third time of slamming into the sturdy door, Moon Moon managed to open the door. I could hear the sounds of things shattering, and walking downstairs while armed with two knitting needles, I was absolutely horrified. On the ground were two mangled, bloody corpses, one being a dead wolf and the other being my very own mother. I saw another wolf, most likely Moon Moon, heading for me. And in just a single bite, my throat was ripped away completely, severing the link between my head and the rest of my body. I was dead 'However, when I oddly enough woke up again, I wasn't in any sort of Heaven or Hell. No, I woke up in a dark void. Looking around, it wasn't void surrounding me, but creatures only a wicked mind could picture. And I remembered those terrible creatures. I was very interested in those so-called Horrorterrors. And as they spoke to me, it was weirdly enough in a tongue I could both understand and not understand at the same time. But slowly, my sanity started to fall apart by just listening to those tentacled menaces. Then, just like the moment I died, everything became black and I woke up. This time, I was wearing a long, black dress with a pink sash I recognized as my mother's trademark scarf. Giving my body a quick look, my hair appeared to be pure white and my skin was dark grey. Although I could only see it faintly, a dark aura was surrounding me and my knitting needles had become more wand-like in appearance. Even though I did not know it before, the name suddenly darted into my head: the Thorns of Oglogoth. This all happened in less than two seconds, because I was falling. ' To be exact, I fell down from my bedroom window to the pack of waiting wolves. As I landed, the wolves started attacking me. When they finally thought I was dead, they left. But I just stood up without thinking, and raised my needles. Or rather, wands. Purple and black energy escaped from them, and everything around me was destroyed. Any living creatures around me died in an instant, and although my heart stopped beating too, I was not dead. Instead, I was more than alive. I was a messenger of the Horrorterrors. My normally violet eyes turned entirely white, and I was as good as petrified. I couldn't stop until the world was destroyed. And that happened 'However, after the destruction of the world, the darkness inside of me was expelled and I was wearing bright orange pyjamas. A large hood was over my eyes, and I could still see. I saw the bright, yellow symbol on my chest, which looked like a stylized sun, and I saw the bright blue shoes I was wearing. I saw a large frog, containing what looked like a universe, and I saw that I was a goddess 'I also saw Moon Moon eating the frog. I saw you die because there does exist a crazy and stupid wolf who eats and does anything without thinking ' 'I hope this has been a wise lesson to all of you. Don't get eaten by a wolf Category:Im died Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Shok ending Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki